


“Patience... Is not something I'm known for.”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [24]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Balin is so done with it, Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Thorin is getting more and more impatient the longer it takes Bilbo to return(Can be considered a sequel to "We could have a chance." but stands on its own)





	“Patience... Is not something I'm known for.”

“Patience... Is not something I'm known for,” Thorin admitted.

“I’ve known you since you were born. Believe me, I’m aware,” Balin replied. “That doesn’t excuse your temper and lacking attention these last weeks.”

“I wasn’t that bad,” he protested.

“I’m to tell you from Dís and Nori that they would be strongly considering regicide if Fili were remotely ready for the throne. As it is, I’m worried Dís will decide that she prefers dealing with years as Fili’s steward to dealing with your temper.”

Thorin’s winced. He was well aware that Dís had even less patience for courtly matters than him. If she said that, then he’d been acting worse than he’d thought. “It’s been almost a year. Bilbo should be back by now.”

“If his travels were quick and he was able to swiftly take care of everything in the Shire before he returns here for good,” Balin pointed out. “Haven’t you heard from him?”

“Bilbo sent a letter saying that he was setting out. That was weeks ago. He should be here already.”

Balin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “We were travelling on foot and lightly. Our Master Baggins is likely travelling with a waggon to bring everything he wants to keep here. And I expect Lord Elrond or the Skinchanger will invite him to stay a few days with them when he passes through.” He decided against mentioning Thranduil who would certainly also invite Bilbo to stay. “Did you finish your first gift then?”

“I have. I’ve finished it, as well as some smaller gifts, months ago.”

“What about his rooms?” Nori asked, having joined them in Thorin’s office at some point without them noticing. (Perhaps Thorin should take the warning about Dís being fed up with him more seriously.)

“He has been given rooms in the same wing as the rest of the Company, or at least those interested in staying in the palace,” Thorin said.

Nori was a lot less hesitant about rolling his eyes at him. “You obviously didn’t listen very well when he was telling us about Hobbits.” He offered Thorin a manuscript. “These are Ori’s notes. He has made a copy for you. No, you don’t get to question Ori about them, not until you get a grip on your temper.”

“Thank you. And please thank your brother for me.” He leaved through it. “You think it will help with my courtship?”

“He said that his father build his home when he was courting his mother. We know how highly he values a home, that he stayed through it all to give us one. He needs a home here, not just rooms.”

Balin nodded thoughtfully. It was always easy to forget that Nori was not just a pretty face but also shrewd and observant. “What have you done for his rooms?”

“I’ve ordered them to be aired and prepared for use.” But that was what was done for any set of rooms. Thorin thought back to what he remembered of Bilbo’s home in the Shire. “I had already picked the room with the balcony for him. Some plants have started to grow there because it was protected from the dragon fire that burned everything around Erebor. Perhaps the humans can give us more soil so Bilbo can have a garden there. Bombur can take a look at the kitchen there and then tell me what is missing.” He turned to Nori. “Has your brother found any still intact books in the library about our traditions?”

Balin nodded proudly. There, much better. Hopefully with something to do for his intended, Thorin would be less irritable until their Master Baggins returned.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
